


Enough

by rrosie_08



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pining Remus Lupin, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrosie_08/pseuds/rrosie_08
Summary: It still amazed Remus that they were together. Well, not together. Not as together as Remus would like, but still a lot had changed since that night of too much Firewhisky and feverish kisses in the dark. At least Sirius would look at him in the eye now.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	Enough

“Can we try something?” asked Remus, looking up from between Sirius’s thighs.

“Sure thing, Remus,” Sirius was breathless, sweat collecting on his brow, “Anything you want.”

It still amazed Remus that they were together. Well, not together. Not as together as Remus would like, but still a lot had changed since that night of too much Firewhisky and feverish kisses in the dark. At least Sirius would look at him in the eye now.

“Okay, just don’t freak out,” he reached over beside Sirius’s head and grabbed a small bottle of lube that Sirius had miraculously introduced a few nights before. It was a muggle brand, and Remus didn’t want to know how he got it, but ever since the plastic bottle was introduced to their nighttime sessions, an array of opportunities had popped in his head. So much that made it difficult for him to focus during classes.

Remus spread the liquid over his pointer finger and reached between Sirius’s legs, maintaining eye contact, looking for any sign of apprehension. Sirius’s eyes were wide, his eyebrows high on his forehead, but gave him a small nod.

“You sure?”

“Just do it.”

“Okay, okay… relax.”

Sirius took a deep breath and let his head hit the pillow behind him, the tension in his shoulders disappearing. 

When he entered in Sirius, he was surprised by how warm he was, how easily his finger had sunk into him. He focused on Sirius’s breath coming out in short gasps, then eventually low moans and curses.

Sirius whispered, “Another, please.”

Two fingers, covered in lube, pushing in and out. Remus looked up, letting his eyes focus on Sirius’s body. He was jaw was tense, but the rest of him had melted into the mattress, a look of pleasure and surprise upon his face, his pink lips, his eyes shut tight. He was absolutely beautiful.

When Remus lowered his head over his length, Sirius cried out, a strangled cry that Remus had never heard before. Working his fingers, and sucking him down, Remus hardly had a thought of his own erection confined in his trousers, it was only Sirius. The way his hips rolled down towards his hand, the saltiness upon his tongue, the smell of sweat, lube, and sex, and oh god, the sounds he was making. Sirius never held anything back in life, if he didn’t like you, he would tell you, if he thought you were being stupid, he would show you how stupid you were being, if he liked how you were touching him in bed, he would most definitely express how much he liked it.

“Right there, Rem, please, right there,” he gasped, “Merlin, fuck, yes.”

Remus lifted his head and asked, “You cast a silencing charm, right?”

“Yes, I’m not stupid. Now don’t stop, Lupin!”

“Alright,” Remus snapped, “No need to get all bossy.”

Sirius grabbed his calves and held his legs up in the air, opening himself, Remus breath caught in his throat. He curled his finger inside of him, then lowered his head again, making Sirius gasp and moan loudly.

It was a bit overwhelming, the heat of Sirius, the moans and groaning, the white skin around the tips of his fingers digging into his calves, his hips moving frantically, like he was terrified that Remus would stop. Remus doubted even James pulling back the curtains and asking questions about their latest History assignment would pull him away from Sirius’s dick.

Then his legs started shaking, honest to God trembling. Remus watched as Sirius’s fingers pressed harder into his own legs, then he let them fall on either side of Remus and grabbed ahold of his hair, pulling tight, to the point of pain. His mouth open in a silent groan. His lips were dry and pink, hair sticking to his forehead, his eyes shut tight. It was the hottest thing Remus had ever seen.

He quickened his finger and took him so far down his throat he almost choked on spunk and spit. He sat up, swallowing, then coughing and wiped his chin with his shirt. Remus felt awkward, after a moment so intimate he almost couldn’t bear to look down at the other boy, feeling as if the illusion of intimacy would shatter, content to just listen to his own uneven breaths. He gently removed his fingers from Sirius and lifted his shirt over his head and then worked on cleaning his hand, sticky with lube.

There were a few minutes of heavy breathing before Sirius whispered, “Sorry.”

Remus looked up from his dirty shirt, Sirius looked utterly wrecked, his face bright red and gleaming in the dark, eyes shut tight.

“Whatever for?” asked Remus.

“I just- We’ve never done that before. With- in your mouth.”  
“Oh. I didn’t mind.” In fact, he quite liked it, but there was not a chance in hell he would ever tell Sirius that.

Sirius’s legs were still wide open, with Remus between them. Feeling brave, he ran a finger, starting at the inside of his knee, up his thigh to his inner hip. Sirius’s leg started twitching again, and Remus enjoying the sight too much, ran his finger back down.

“Stop it!” yelled Sirius, kicking his leg out to Remus, who grabbed his ankle and held it firmly on the bed. Sirius gasped. Remus tightened his grip and continued his ministrations, running his hand up to the inside of his hip, ran a finger through the hair growing there, down to his knee and up again to the curve of his arse until the other boy was moaning and trembling and cried out, “My entire body is too sensitive, please.”

“Oh, alright,” sighed Remus, let go of his leg and shuffled up to the head of the bed and laid his head next to Sirius. He was proud to see that Sirius’s breathing hadn’t quite returned to normal yet.

“We- uh, should do that again sometime,” whispered Remus.

Sirius snorted, “No shit, Moony. Did you see my legs? It was like I was having a fucking seizure.”

So, now he was Moony again. While in bed, Sirius always called him Remus, never his nickname.

“Yeah,” laughed Remus, then in a quieter voice, “It was really hot.”

“Hot eh?”

“Of course it was. I’ve never seen you cum like that before.”

“That because, my dear Moony, I have never cum like that before. I swear to Merlin, God, Jesus, whomever the fuck you want, that I left my physical body.”

Remus giggled and said, “I’m pretty sure God and Jesus are the same person,” but Sirius’s voice was ringing in his ears, _I have never cum like that before. I have never cum like that before._ Which also meant that _You can make me cum in ways no other girl can._

Feeling himself blush, he covered his face with his clean hand, and Sirius’s voice came back to focus, “No, no, no, listen Moony, I left my body and I was watching, as a ghost, as you finger fucked the most powerful orgasm out of me.”

Remus face burned, “You make it sound to crude.”

“I literally died. You killed me.”

“God, you’re so dramatic.”

“You love it.”

“Shut it.”

“Moony?”

“What Sirius?”

“We should _definitely_ do that again sometime.”

“Hmm.”

“But this time,” Sirius sat up and straddled Remus, holding his arms down by his side, “I’m going to do you.”

As Sirius started kissing, sucking and biting down his neck, he thought how awkward he was going to act at breakfast the next morning, spilling tea, stumbling over his words as Sirius would sit there calmly and ask, “What’s up your arse this morning, Moony?” He thought about how James and Peter would remain as clueless as always, while he sat there, wanting so much more than what Sirius was ready to offer him. But as Sirius traced a vicious scar on his chest with his tongue and whispered into his skin, “Merlin, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Remus thought that maybe this was enough for now.


End file.
